Watching Hiccup's movie
by Dragonnerd4ever
Summary: Now that this story is back in motion, I hope you all will read and review, and the title pretty much says what it's about. Thanks again for at least reading this!
1. Life taken

It was a peaceful day on Berk, dragons flying, dandelions sprouting everywhere, coating the land in yellow, and most importantly, it was the teen's day off.

"Ready, bud?" Hiccup asked, looking down into Toothless' big green eyes from atop his saddle. It proved to be quite hard, him having to bend in an unusual position in order to do so.

Toothless snorted, shaking his head in the way Hiccup had learned was a 'yes'.

Hiccup pressed his foot into the metal stirrup, taking off in a flash.

They were in the sky not five minutes, when a bright blue dragon flew past, cutting them off short. They turned just in time not to collide with said dragon, its rider giving a hearty laugh.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Astrid, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked. "I'm winning this race!" She called, speeding off towards the training academy.

Hiccup's face immediately went from playful to serious. "She's never beat us," he said aloud, "now's not the time to start."

Hiccup took off in the same direction as the Viking girl. Astrid had only gotten a small headstart, and now they were neck and neck. She looked back and grinned. Before he could stop her, Stormfly stopped flying, spreading her wings so she could stay in the air but still block Hiccup's view. Surprised, Hiccup flew straight into Stormfly's wing. Not expecting that kind of outcome, Astrid spun, her dragon losing altitude fast. Hiccup was knocked completely out of Toothless' saddle, falling to his death.

Luckily, they had flown up so high, they were almost 200 feet above the ground. Unluckily, that distance closes pretty fast. Astrid was screaming, reaching for her dragon, who had finally caught herself and was flying downwards now, trying to catch her rider. Astrid was about 30 feet from the ground when she landed on Stormfly's saddle. Hard.

Hiccup was a different story, though. He was falling, watching the ground, then looking back up at Astrid who was staring, too scared to move. Her dragon just continued towards the ground, to the village. He smiled, Astrid was alright. He saw Toothless, flailing his wings frantically, trying to reach his falling rider. He managed to grab Hiccup a little later than Stormfly, but he did, and that meant the difference between life and death. Toothless wrapped Hiccup in his wings, protecting every inch of him.

They were falling diagonally now, heading towards a small cluster of houses. They hit the first roof with such force, they bounced off, bringing the roof off with them. Toothless landed on the ground, unconscious. Hiccup flew out of his wings and landed on the ground, Astrid not to far behind.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, running over to the dragon. He placed its head on his lap. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." He chanted to himself, trying to be reassuring.

Astrid sat down beside him and smiled. "He'll be okay. Perfect, probably."

"What do you mean, probably?" Hiccup contradicted.

"Cuts and bruises, minor injuries. Nothing serious." She said. She looked Hiccup in the eye. "C'mon. Let's go get Gobber. He'll help carry him back."

Hiccup was reluctant to leave his dragon behind, but knew she was right. But why couldn't she go alone? Ugh, sometimes he hated how he was a jumbled mess around her. "Alright."

Astrid took off after yelling, "Race ya!", leaving Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup looked back at his buddy.

Hiccup must've been caught in some sort of trance, because next thing he knew, two people were yelling his name.

"HICCUP!" Astrid and Gobber shouted. Gobber stopped in his tracks, staring at the thing looming over the boy.

Hiccup looked up and saw that the house that they had torn the roof off earlier was not collapsing, him in the way. He started running, knowing that Toothless would be alright. With that small hope, he picked up his speed. He was almost there when Astrid came up beside him, running with him. The wall was just over them now. He made a decision.

Hiccup picked Astrid up bridal style, and flung her with all his might over to Gobber who caught her with ease. She squeaked, surprised at Hiccup's sudden move. She jumped out of Gobber's arms, but he only grabbed her arm. "No, lass," he said.

Hiccup saw the dark shadow cast from the house cover him, stopping right in front of the others. He saw his dad and the other teens out of the corner of his eye. They were stunned at Hiccup's act as well.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried, her face being the last thing Hiccup saw.

The wall crushed him, leaving behind a pile of rubble and smoke flying everywhere.


	2. Starting the Movie

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, the air escaping her lungs. She could barely breathe as she bent down and started to dig through the rubble.

Gobber did this too, hoping that his apprentice was alright. Stoick snapped to attention and started in on the rubble as well. They were all frantically throwing things aside, until they met ground.

"Huh?" Gobber wondered out loud. "Where'd the lad go?"

Astrid stared in disbelief. He should've been there!

"Keep digging!" She ordered, much more aggressive than usual. "He's got to be here somewhere!"

She kept at it, her muscles growing weak and numb as she did so.

Stoick grabbed the young one's arm, trying to be gentle, but still firm. Tears shown in his green eyes. "It's . . . He's gone," he said, choking back his sobs.

Astrid fell to the ground, crying. Gobber wrapped an arm around her, her parents running up.

"We heard Astrid scream. What happened?" Her mother, Violetta, asked.

She saw her daughter and fell beside her, one hand on Astrid's back and the other holding her daughter's elbow. "Honey, what happened?"

Astrid's sobs began to excel in volume. She turned to look at her mother, her tears streaming down her face and onto her clothes.

"Hic . . . Hic . . . up . . . sa-saved . . . me . . ." her voice cracked and wavered, leaving her answer unrecognizable. Violetta looked to Gobber, who was the most calm, tears barely showing.

"Hiccup saved Astrid. But not before . . . before . . ." Gobber tried to speak the last words, but, thankfully Astrid's father finished for him.

"It fell on him," he said. Astrid's father, Stephanio. was always brief and to the point, no matter the situation. He said what he meant and meant what he said, some people learning that the hard way.

Gobber nodded, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

Stoick couldn't take this anymore. He had just lost his son. But, how could he just . . . disappear? Stoick shook the idea from his head as he left. He made his way down towards the village. Then he stopped. What was that sound?

A small, almost mute buzzing sound was emitted around him and the village. Before anyone knew what was happening, a strange light covered them. It wasn't bright, but it wasn't dull. More like, a faint neon. It was all colors, including some they hadn't seen before.

When the light vanished, Stoick saw that he, Gobber, Astrid and the other teens were all set carefully in the room, while the rest of the village ended up on top of each other. The seven in the corner cover their laughter very well, only giving a few snorts or chuckles.

"Where are we?" Fishlegs asked, looking around.

"Aw, is wittle Fishwegs being a big ol' scaredy-cat?" Snotlout asked in a small baby voice.

"Nice impression of yourself, Snot," Astrid said, giving him a punch in the arm, her eyes immediately dry with anger.

Snotlout looked at her curiously. "Why were you crying?"

Tuffnut decided to pipe up, but with the one question she didn't want to answer. The _one _question. "Where's Hiccup?"

Stoick had left with Gobber to make sure that everyone was fine; being crushed by multiple Vikings had to hurt. One was enough, but almost ten? Yeah, normal people would've died. But Vikings were tougher than normal people, so they had a different point of view.

Astrid's eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away. "I dunno."

Fishlegs eyes her suspiciously, then a light went on. "Oh, no . . ."

Astrid nodded, knowing Fishlegs was smart enough to know, but not mention it. His eyes started to water.

"Are you . . . crying?" Ruffnut asked, smirking. She stared as Fishlegs turned away.

"Yes, yes I am."

Astrid decided that enough was enough. She felt her face burning red, from holding in her tears and from anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she burst, startling everyone in the room. Snotlout even looked scared.

"HOW? HOW DO YOU NOT GET IT? HE'S GONE!" She screamed, causing everyone to take a step back, including the adults. "HICCUP'S . . . HICCUP'S . . . HE . . . HE'S JUST GONE! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I'M THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OFF TOOTHLESS! I'M THE ONE HE . . . TRIED TO SAVE . . . HOW? How could you . . . how could you not get it?" She asked, her throat now hoarse from yelling. She sunk to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

Everyone was silent, the only noise belonging to Astrid's muffled sobs. Her parent stooped to help her, but not much helped. Nothing could. Except one thing. Bring Hiccup back . . .

The walls parted right through the middle, revealing a small passageway. The Viking slowly followed, seeing there was no other way out. They reached the end of the corridor and entered a large room with many red velvet chairs.

**_Welcome! _**A strange voice from the front of the room said. _**Please, take your seats! You'll know it's yours when you see it. **_

The Vikings slowly searched for their seats, finding that their names were braided into them. They were all seated quickly thanks to this, every seat occupied. The dragons now gathered around them.

_**Now, before you can argue as to why you're here, I will be showing you a movie. It is mainly revolved around Hiccup as he finds Toothless. You will see scenes that take place only between him and Astrid, so none of you have seen them before. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce How to Train Your Dragon.**_


	3. Meeting Someone New

**(A/N): Thank you! All two of you who read this! I'm just kidding. But still, if you're reading this, thank you for not skipping down to the story like I do, I will admit it. I do that a lot...but I still want to thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I have no idea how to get the script, so I will just use what I have from memory, or I will watch it again to refresh it. Thanks!**

"How to Train Your Dragon?" Astrid asked, her mind immediately going to what the voice had said before. Moments between her and Hiccup. Oh, crud. That means . . .

"What means this . . . 'movie'?" Stoick demanded. He felt the tears trying to force out again.

_**It is a bunch of moving pictures that creates a storyline, or the plot. It is what the story is about. This one is about Hiccup, as I said earlier. Now, if I have answered all your questions, I will start it.**_

With that, everyone settled back into their seats, having to push their feelings aside to focus on the task at hand. Or rather, on the wall in front of them.

**_We scan over a waving ocean, waves splashing as to give off a late-night setting. Giant stone statues have fire burning brightly inside them, illuminating the sea around them. We see a small village perched on the side of a large island. Houses have light emitted from them, lighting almost the entire village._**

"Is that . . . Berk?" Gobber asked, eyeing the screen curiously.

**HICCUP: This . . . is Berk.**

Everyone, especially Astrid and Stoick, jump at the sound of the teen's voice. How'd he get on there?

**_Suddenly, the screen stops. _**

Everyone looks around quizzically as the lights come on.

"That's a very short movie." Snotlout said, his face completely blank.

_**Look, I'm really sorry, but there's someone I would really like for you guys to meet. Hairy Hooligans, meet Valka Haddock.**_

**I'm so sorry! I don't have time to write any more! I will be back soon! I promise! **


	4. Shipping!

Stoick gasped. _Was this . . . _

"Stoick," Valka breathed.

Stoick slowly stood, his lungs tightening with every motion. "Val . . ."

Before anyone knew, Valka ran and hugged her past husband. "I missed you so much," she cried into Stoick's shoulder.

"Who's this?" Fishlegs whispered, leaning in towards Gobber. Gobber gulped, his face growing pale.

"Hiccup's . . . _mother._" He said, turning to the other teens, who just stared at him in shock.

"I missed you, too." Stoick whispered, tears forming and falling at a rapid pace.

_**Now, can the two sit while introduce the main ship?**_

"What's the 'main ship'?" The twins asked simultaneously.

_**Well, a ship is when the people of one fandom, or a group of people fascinated in the same thing, think two people would look cute as a couple. In this case, it is Hiccup and Astrid. Their shipping name is Hiccstrid. **_

Astrid blushed as everyone looked at her. She smiled at the thought of being anything more than a friend to Hiccup. Then, she realized, that's not possible.

At least, not from the day's earlier . . . _incident. _

**The screen changed to a picture of Hiccup and Astrid. They were standing together, in a large room that had the rafters strung with lights.**

_**I'm sorry, but I always have to let this scene load. No one else saw this, but Hiccup and Astrid have both remembered this. In fact, they can't possibly forget. So, here we go.**_

**The screen starts to move, Astrid's voice coming through the speakers.**

**ASTRID: I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. **

**Astrid leans down and grabs Hiccup's hand, causing their eyes to meet. **

**ASTRID: But you really did a wonderful thing! Thank you.**

**Astrid leans in and cups Hiccup's jaw with her hand, pressing her lips firmly against his. She pulls away, leaving Hiccup surprised from her outburst. Astrid wraps her arms around his shoulders. He returns the gesture as soon as he regains the ability to move.**

Astrid blushed furiously this time, not three minutes ago no one in the entire room but her knew about this, but now everyone did. She felt her face burn, and felt relieved to hear the strange voice above again.

_**Now, sorry for that interruption, now back to the movie!**_

**The screen changed again, now back to the previous picture, and quickly came back to life as the lights dimmed.**


	5. Meeting Future Me

**We slowly scan over a sea, tossing and turning, spraying water into the camera. HICCUP: This . . . is Berk.**

Astrid's heart lurched at his voice, while others decided to just gasp in shock. She knew they were sincere in shock, but they were only being generous to the girl who had just lost someone so dear to her. Funny; they've never been generous to _anybody._

**HICCUP: It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. **

Many Vikings laughed at Hiccup's description of their island. They all knew it was true.

**HICCUP: We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. See most places have mice, or mosquitos, we have . . .**

**A sheep is plucked from the ground. We see a boy standing behind a door, as a dragon comes out of nowhere. The dragon notices and shoots fire at the young boy. He slams the door shut and narrowly misses the flames.**

**HICCUP: Dragons.**

_**I am so sorry for interrupting again, but there are some other people I would like for you to meet.**_

**The screen paused on the picture of a boy with shaggy red hair, barely holding the door closed as the flames pound against it.**

"Who is it this time?" Astrid asked, her heart pounding with every second she stared at the small boy on the screen. She was going to join him. One way or another.

**_Well, it's not someone her knows at this age, but you will soon learn. _**

There was a bright light in the center of the room, and everyone was made to avert their eyes. When they looked back, however, their eyes didn't disappoint.

In the middle of the room stood three figures. One had light blonde hair, and while it was pulled into a braid sitting on her shoulder, a few strands hung loosely by her right ear. The second figure had jet black hair that was the color of a Night Fury's skin, a purple-ish blue tattoo covering most of his chin. The third figure, though, was a sight to behold. He had auburn hair that wasn't sitting properly on his head, a sword in his hand that had . . . was that FIRE coming from the BLADE? Wow. . . . and that was just the beginning. On his torso was a mix of patterns and fabrics, covering him from head to toe. But what stood out the most was that this stranger was missing his left leg . . . and it looked . . . strangely familiar . . .

_**May I introduce; Future Astrid Hofferson, Eret Son of Eret, and HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! **_


	6. I'M BAAACK

**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! I HAD FORGOTTEN MY PASSWORD AND IT JUST NOW WORKED! LONGER CHAPTERS PROMISED PEOPLE! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER (NEW) ACCOUNT Astrid Haddock IF YOU WANT IM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS I LOVED MAKING THIS STORY LOTS MORE TO COME PEOPLE THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Revival

**Okay, so, if you read the thing before this you would know that I am TRULY sorry for stopping so abruptly, and for having such short chapters. I am going to take it from about 400 words a chapter to around 1000 words per chapter, if you all don't mind. So, if I'm off with anything, please tell me, and I'll fix it A.S.A.P. **

**The voice overhead's voice will be underlined like this when they talk. **

**_This will be the movie. _**

**Thanks again, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Astrid gasped. _Is that . . ._

"How can he be here if he's dead?!" Stoick yelled at the ceiling, his anger boiling. "If this is some kind of joke-"

"It is no joke, dad." 'Hiccup' said. At a snap of the boy's fingers, another row of seats appeared in front of Astrid, Stoick, Valka and Gobber. Including two empty seats. Astrid moved down a row so she could ask them something.

"Are you really dead?" Astrid asked.

"Do I look like I'm dead?" Hiccup asked, not intending to be mean about it. "Dang, I should better get a look in on that." Hiccup pretended to suck in his gut, and held his breath longer than anyone Astrid had ever met.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not one to share that kind of information." Eret said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We're twenty," said OAstrid **(every time an older version of a character speaks or does something they'll have a capitol O in front of their name btw)**.

"So, what exactly happened then?" Astrid asked. "If Hiccup got older, that means he had to have lived, right?"

Hiccup nodded, trying to forcefully keep his mouth full.

"We'd tell you if we could, younger me," said OAstrid.

Astrid nodded, turning back to the screen.

**_He reopens the sizzling door, as he leaps off the front porch. He waves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. _**

**HICCUP (V.O.) _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. _**

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out onto the street, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle. _**

**HICCUP (V.O.) _My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name with frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _**

The entire hall started to laugh. Especially Astrid, who knew that, somewhere, Hiccup was alive.

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings that throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground. **_

**VIKING _Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'! _**

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

**HICCUP _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard . . ._**

**HOARK _What are you doing out? _**

"Going for a nice little stroll across town, can't you see?" OHiccup said, snickering.

**HICCUP . . . _Burnthair the Broad . . ._**

**BURNTHAIR _Get inside!_**

**HICCUP _. . . Phlegma the Fierce . . ._**

**PHLEGMA _Get back inside! _**

**HICCUP _Ack._**

**_He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear. _**

**HICCUP (CONT.) _Yep, just Ack._**

**_Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

**STOICK _Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?_**

Stoick looked to the floor, ashamed at how badly he'd treated his son. Had he really sounded that harsh?

**_The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. _**

**HICCUP (IN AWE) _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? _**

**_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT.) _Yes I do. _**

**_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris from his shoulder. _**

Stoick finally laughed a little. That same rumor was still going around?

And his son . . . _believed _it?

**STOICK _(barking; to his men) What have we got?_**

**VIKING #1 _Groncles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. _**

**STOICK _Any Night Furies?_**

**VIKING #1 _None so far._**

"_So far,_" emphasized OHiccup.

**STOICK _(relieved) Good._**

**VIKING _Hoist the torches!_**

**_Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky . . . and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a little chimney. _**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL **

_**He crosses a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage. **_

**GOBBER _Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._**

**_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

OHiccup sighed. "Not this again . . ."

Gobber just smiled, remembering what was about to be shown to the entire village.

**HICCUP _Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this._**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose. _**

The entire hall burst into such a loud laughter, the movie was paused to save their place while the village rolled on the ground, laughing so hard they almost cried.

OHiccup just blushed.

**GOBBER _They need toothpicks, don't they? _**

**_Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements. _**

**HICCUP _The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler. _**

"Who're you calling meathead, toothpick?" Gobber asked, crossing his arms in fake anger.

OHiccup pretended to think. "Hmmmm. I really don't know. I think little me said his name was Gobber. Does that name ring a bell to any of you?" OHiccup asked the crowd around him. He earned chuckles and snorts in return.

**(ON STOICK) **

**STOICK _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. _**

**HICCUP _See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses. _**

**VIKING _FIRE! _**

**_In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza- four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._**

**I'm sorry to pause the movie, guys. I really am. But at this point, I really need to send the older versions back to their time. Some . . . important stuff is going on between Stoick and Hiccup soon. I need him there, or something really bad will happen, and then you're entire purpose would be lost. So, thanks, guys for coming, and goodbye. **

All three characters vanished.

**Now, I guess I'll bring in regular Hiccup just so we can see his face when he finds out we got this on camera. It's gonna be AWESOME! **

As the voice said this, younger Hiccup appeared in the seat beside Astrid, the same seat the older version of him had just occupied five seconds before.


	8. Meet and Greet

**Hellooooooo, my friends. I have yet another chapter for you all to enjoy, and I will make another one as soon as I update all of my stories. Have fun!**

* * *

Astrid could hear the entire hall gasp, but she simply sat still. She couldn't move. She knew he was alive; she had known since OHiccup was there. But now . . . actually _seeing _him . . . it felt . . . different, somehow. It was a good different, but still different. Her eyes weren't wanting to stay open, but she was able to make them. She'd picked up a few tricks on how to stay up past what your body wants to.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said, not seeing his dad.

Or his mom.

"Son." Stoick breathed. "You're alive."

Hiccup turned to see his dad. "Last time I checked. Not really sure anymore."

Stoick chuckled at his son, pulling him into such a hug, Hiccup had to gasp for breath before his dad set him back down.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked, her voice quiet.

The hall was silent, knowing that Hiccup hadn't met his mother yet.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked, turning to the woman.

"Could it be?" Valka asked, reaching up to cup his face.

Hiccup backed up a step, into his dad. "Should I know you?"

"No," said Valka, bowing her head. The whole hall was in shocked silence. He didn't remember her?

Stoick decided that it was his turn to step in. "Hiccup," he said, resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "This is . . . your _mother._"

Hiccup stood, too shocked to speak.

"Hello, Hiccup." Valka whispered, meeting his gaze once again. "I think I knew a Hiccup once. The name seems familiar. Now, tell me. Have you seen a Hiccup anywhere?" She joked, leaning forward.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. So, he just let his mom embrace him.

"I'm right here, mom. Right here." He whispered into her shoulder, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Everyone else in the room tried their hardest to keep their emotions in check, some failing. Those included some adults, like Gobber and Stoick, the teens, Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, and some others. Snotlout was practically sobbing.

"Why are you crying? Hiccup just got his mom back!" Ruffnut whispered harshly at the other boy.

"Don't you get it?" Astrid said. "Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, so he technically just got his aunt back."

Ruffnut's look of anger and confusion quickly turned to sympathy.

As soon as Valka and Hiccup had finished their little lovey-dovey moment, the voice in the ceiling spoke again.

**Okay. Now that we've had our little reunion, I'd like to get back to the movie, please. **

As everyone took their seats, Astrid in the same seat she was before, with Hiccup to her right, then Valka, then Stoick, the lights dimmed again, the screen flickering to life.

_**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch the girl. **_

**HICCUP (V.O.) _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And . . ._**

**(DREAMY) _Astrid._**

**_A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic. _**

Cheers and hollers erupt from some of the Vikings, of which are the ones who weren't focusing on the way Hiccup looked at Astrid. Those who did, though, laughed at Hiccup's now red face. But, Astrid's wasn't much better.

Staring at the ground, Astrid rubbed her pinky against Hiccup's hand, earning a glace from his direction. A smile slowly crossed his face, and he grabbed her hand.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) _Their job is so much cooler. _**

**_Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside. _**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) _Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. _**

**GOBBER _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places._**

Many Vikings wince, remembering some of them.

**HICCUP _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. _**

Hiccup winked at Astrid, who laughed.

**GOBBER _You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe . . . _**

**_Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). _**

**GOBBER _. . . you can't even throw one of these. _**

**_A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Groncle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

**HICCUP _(ready with the answer) Okay fine, but . . ._**

**_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. _**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) _. . . this will throw it for me. _**

**_Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber . . . and taking out a Viking at the counter. _**

**VIKING _Arggh! _**

"That hurt, Hiccup." The Viking called out.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said. "I didn't mean for it to launch until later."

"No worries." The Viking said, waving off the entire thing.

**GOBBER _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. _**

**HICCUP _Mild calibration issue. _**

**GOBBER _Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all . . . _**

**_Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. _**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)_ . . . this. _**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED)_ But . . . you just pointed to all of me. _**

**GOBBER_ Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you. _**

"Great advice you're giving my son, there, Gobber." Valka said, sending him a playful glare.

"Any time." Gobber replied, holding his chin high.

**HICCUP (THREATENING) _Ohhhh . . ._**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING)_ Ohhhhh, yes. _**

**HICCUP _You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw . . . Vikingness contained. _(BEAT****)**** _There will be consequences!_**

**_Gobber tosses him a sword. _**

**GOBBER_ I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. _**

**_Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs in onto the grinding wheel. He stews . . . fantasizing . . . _**

"Hiccup can lift an adult's sword?" Snotlout asked. "Even _I _can't do that."


End file.
